Revenge: an heartbreaking story 20
by DeabraHart
Summary: Another takes of my story Renvenge. This time Kara isn't there to save him... When evrything around you fall apart, from the ruins that remains of your life you must rebuilt... if you can.


Revenge : An heart breaking secret.

Set 2 weeks after SR.

The pen bull clocks shows 10 in the evening and almost everyone has left. Jason still playing near Jimmy's desk while Jimmy working on his last pictures of Superman. Richard, Lois and Clark are in Perry's office.

Perry: Do you have any news from that lead about Luthor whereabouts?

Lois: Nope! It was a dead end. The guy was completely drunk when I meet him.

Perry: Damn! I wish I could put my hand on this man. Nobody saw him since he escape from custody last week.

Richard: I think you're not the only one. How he could give Luthor back to the police without even beat the hell out of him? It takes nerves, after what Luthor did to him…

Perry: The man stand for truth and justice, remember? He trust the American justice to make him paid… At least, he would have if he haven't escape. Clark, anything about that breakout at the general hospital?

Clark: Not.. not much chief. They told me that the security cams caught two masked man entering one storage and less than 50 seconds later they were out. They can't tell me what have been stolen. They said it's con.. confidential.

Perry: Well, write me down what you have. Richard may be you could try to know more from your friend that's working at the hospital's direction?

Richard: I'll try… It's late I'm gonna take Jason home. Where is he?

Clark turn his head toward the smooth heart beat of his son. He find him playing with his Superman action figures near the elevator. As they all got out of Perry's office, the elevator's doors opens. Without warning 2 armed men enters. Before Clark could do any movement one of them caught Jason and put his gun on his temple.

Men: No body move or scream or this little one won't see the sun again. And don't try anything stupid, my gun has a sensitive trigger…

Jimmy get up and raise his hand over his head. Coming out from the elevator, a big brief case in his hand, Lex Luthor smile at his handman. Clark couldn't help to clenching fists as he sees him. He did was right last week by bringing Luthor to the justice. But deep inside he wish he could have send him to the moon with a single kick in the ass. And now that he got Jason, he must hold himself not to blown out his secret by toasting him right now with his laser vision.

Lois: Luthor!

Luthor walk slowly to Jason.

Lois: Don't even dare touch him!

With a smile Luthor gently take hold of Jason chin.

Luthor: You'll be a nice boy and everything will be fine!

Perry: What do you want Luthor?

Luthor: Simple! I'm here to give you the exclusive… I want to be in front page edition tomorrow morning.

Lois: Guess again…

Luthor shake his head, and his man tighten his grip on Jason, making him cry.

Richard: STOP! Stop… will do anything but don't hurt him, please.

Luthor: He won't be hurt if you do as I said.

Luthor gently put down his big metal hard brief case on Jimmy's desk. Then slowly open it. From where they are, all they can see is some kind of computer.

Richard: What's that?

Luthor: This? This is our key to the freedom. Our redemption access from the tyranny of that alien you worships.

Clark heart beat raise up again as well as the one of his friends. Lois was the first to regain composure.

Lois: I don't see any Kryptonite. It's the only thing…

Luthor: Tutt tutt tutt… WRONG!

Luthor switch up the device. A large screen light up and some graphic appears.

Luthor: What do you see?

Jimmy: It seems like an heartbeat drawn to the screen, like an EKG.

Luthor: Exacly… Not anyone heart beat. His.

Clark listen carefully to his heartbeat looking to the screen. Luthor was correct. It was really his heartbeat. But how…

Lois: His? How? I mean why?

Luthor: Good questions Miss Lane! You see when this freaky alien almost died, but survive, 2 weeks ago, which I must say greatly frustrated me. I've got an idea… So your first question was: How? Very simple. I got hold of one of my friend, who just got out of prison, and who happen to be a hell of a pro with computer and Wifi thing. So he created this little box here on my demand. It's working like an EKG but wireless. And to be sure to track down the good heart, I ask my man to stole the little piece of kryptonite that the hospital took out of that creep side. With the little blood stay on it, my friend was able to synchronised his device with his heart, if he has one.

Lois: Oh my god…

Luthor: Yes my dear. (laugh) You're second questions was why?. And another quite simple question. Not only I can monitor his heart beat but I can overload it, like an defibrillator. My questions now: Do you know what happen to an healthy heart when it's overload by a defibrillator like that?

Clark: Heart stroke…

Luthor: Exactly. I won't need any kryptonite to kill him Miss Lane. I'll tear him for inside! The only problem with this device, is that I won't be able to see him died… Too bad I always dream of that.

Lois: It won't work, he's invulnerable!

Luthor : Not to wireless wave… See…

Luthor press a small button. Clark felt a small shock running on his chest. No one saw him shift a little, they were all looking at the screen. The nice curve of his heart broke a little showing the break of the heart beat.

Lois: no… no… NO PLEASE DON'T DO THAT!

Luthor: Oh! You don't enjoy it Lo-is… Too bad! I'm loving it. It was just a little dose. I can make it quick on one heart stroke but I prefer the tought of him panicking, no knowing what happens… (laugh)

Luthor press again the button. This time the dose was a little harder. Clark has trouble staying still. The monitor show a larger break. Lois couldn't help to stop the tears coming out.

Perry: You're insane! Stop that! The man never did anything wrong…

Luthor: ANYTHING WRONG!

Luthor press again. Another rough dose trought his heart stop the curves on the monitor.

Luthor: ANYTHING WRONG ! His being here is WRONG!

Luthor increase the dose, before pressing the button. This time Clark felt his knees bent under the impact. He felt almost unconscious on the floor.

Lois: Clark! Clark! He must have passed out from stress. Like when we were rub.

Luthor look curiously at Clark.

Luthor: Oh Miss Lane! How could you possibly have a Pulitzer! You can't even see what's right in front of you.

Moaning Clark try to get up. Luthor kneel down beside him, a hand still on the computer.

Luthor: Heart problem… Superman?

Clark smiles a little and say: Not in the family.

Taking off Clark glasses off, Luthor throw them aside. And press again.

Clark bent over and fall again on the floor. Lois start to move forward, but Richard stop her, showing her the man that hold Jason. She start crying. Her sob wake Clark up.

Perry: Stop Luthor. Murdering him won't give you anything other than life time sentence.

Luthor: At least, I will have the pleasure to see him die first. (Laugh) Good bye!

Luthor increase the power to maximum strength. As Clark Lift his head to look at Lois, All he could see was the recognition look in Lois's eyes. Then the strike hit him. His Blue eyes stay open in shock has all the air in his lung gets out slowly. Then he fall back again on the floor, his eyes close. On the monitor, nothing. Lois start to scream, as Clark's heart didn't start back. A big bang, make them lift their head. They saw the man that was holding Jason flying across the room to fall on the other man. Without even thinking, Richard knock down Luthor. Jimmy and Perry tight him up with Perry's ties against Clark desk. Jason runs toward them, crying. Lois kiss him. Richard start CPR. Lois Kneel down pushing air in his lung. Richard rush trying to start back his heart. Nothing. After some minut

e, Perry put an hand on his shoulder.

Perry: It won't start back boy. We should call the cop. And I'll call his mom.

Perry close the computer and the brief case before leaving as Lois fell on Clark chest crying. She start knocking his chest.

Lois: Why didn't you tell me! YOU CAN LEAVE US!

Richard took her up, she let herself fall in his arm. Crying her soul out. Perry comes back a sad light in his eyes.

Richard: So?

Perry: Never easy to broke a mother heart. She ask me to undress him to his Superman suit, so that the world knows that he won't be… there anymore.

Jimmy and Richard help him remove his clothes, and still surprise to find the red and blue suit under it.

Jimmy: Kent was a great guy…

Perry: A damn good reporter… Now many things makes senses.

Lois: More than you think… It's because of me, that he left 5 years ago.

Richard: What are you saying?

The elevator doors ring before opening. Then two stretcher-bearers comes out, one pulling a stretcher , the other one already running toward Superman. He knell down as his co-worker arrives. Lois took Jason hand and turn around as:

Man: Joey give me the air balloon… hurry… I've got a pulse…

Lois: WHAT?

Joey open quickly a plastic bag and hand him the air balloon. Lois fall on her knee near Superman, her shaky hand reaching his neck. Nothing.

Man: Not here miss Lane.

He take her hand and place her finger on his temples. She felt the light pulse of his heart.

Man: Here.

Lois: How do you know that?

Man: I was there 2 weeks ago when … We had trouble finding it. Now, we need to get him out of here…

Lois got back on her feet, feeling herself shake head to toes. As the stretcher leaves Lois take Jason hand and drag him to Richard office to put him to sleep on the couch. The night going to be a long one, explanation were dues.


End file.
